1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to the field of aerial missiles. In greater particularity, the invention pertains to a system that enhances the steering capability of a guided missile. By way of further characterization, the invention relates to a stowable, vane thrust vector control device that when used in groups of three or more, provides yaw, pitch and/or roll control for a guided missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thrust vector control systems are well known in the prior art. Their purpose is to enhance missile steering capability. Thrust vector control is particularly valuable during missile launch phase when rapid maneuvering is often desirable to avoid scannable airspace, during high altitude cruising when low atmospheric density makes traditional airfoil steering techniques inadequate, and during radical target-intercept maneuvers when employment of traditional airfoil control would rapidly degrade missile flying energy. A number of thrust vector control devices have been developed including: rotatable nozzles, multiple nozzles, gas injection, jet tabs and jet vanes. The jet vane thrust vector control systems of the prior art have incorporated either non-retractable vanes or retractable vanes reciprocable from walls of the rocket nozzle.
Both of these approaches have shortcomings. During periods of non-use, non-retractable vanes create unwanted thrust interference. Further, non-retractable vanes experience rapid erosion due to constant exposure to the exhaust stream. Retractable vanes reciprocated from the nozzle's interior surface can jam upon retraction due to slag build-up on the vane. In addition, withdrawal of an eroded reciprocating vane can leave a void in the inner surface of the nozzle. This void causes erosion thereat resulting in damage to the nozzle.